


Rest and Recovery

by MrsRen_StanB206



Series: Moments [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Not Major Gore, Other, Pain, Pet Cat, Sad Reader, Soft Diego, kinda cute, kinda sad, mentions of injury, reader gender not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen_StanB206/pseuds/MrsRen_StanB206
Summary: Diego returns from a particularly rough night of vigilanting... good job you’re there to provide some TLC
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/You
Series: Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889941
Kudos: 26





	Rest and Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I’m going to continue with these “mini fics”. It will be a series of ‘Moments’ with Diego. I will try to do a variety of moments but will be happy to do requests if you have any ideas too.

“Stay safe and don’t do anything stupid.”

“I promise”

“I love you, D”

“I love you too, baby”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You’ve glanced at the clock too many times for you to count. You’ve probably even checked your phone more times than the clock. Even though you’re used to him coming in late, you still worry yourself about his whereabouts and safety.

In your line of work, you’ve seen plenty of people battered and bruised; some in much worse conditions. But all that experience doesn’t make it any easier for when he finally stumbles in. You’ve become pretty good at masking your fear and worry in front of him, though you’re sure he’s caught on to your ‘macho’ facade by now. 

Walking over to the coffee table, you check over your medical resources for the umpteenth time that night. It’s the only thing keeping you from worrying so much. That and the black cat at your feet. On nights like these, she does a good job of keeping you company, but there’s only so much a kitty can do to stop you worrying yourself sick.

It was Diego who suggested you get her actually. You think back to the day as she curls around your feet...

****************************************** 

You had both slept in after a long night similar to this one, of saving peoples lives and patching up Diego on his return. “How would you feel about a pet?” he’d said during a brief pause in your regular morning musings. 

Still fighting off sleep you replied “what kind of pet?” You wouldn’t admit it just yet but the thought of having a pet with Diego had crossed your mind several times.

Turning slowly to not cause him any pain, he faces you fully now with a smirk pulling across his lips, “the kind you keep in a house.” You lazily swat his shoulder for his sarcastic remark before rephrasing your question.

“What type of animal, silly? Are you thinking a dog, or a cat orrr a snake or a lizard? Coz they can all be kept in a house”. Proud of your response you also turn to smirk at him. 

“How about a cat? We could call it Mini-Kraken!”, the tiredness in his voice has now fully left, replaced by glee and excitement.

“No. We are not getting a cat and calling it Mini-Kraken,” at your harsh rejection his face drops before morphing into puppy eyes. “No D, don’t do that,” you groan in response. “How about we compromise? We can get a cat and think of a name together.”

“Deal”

****************************************** 

You hear movement coming from the hallway and rush to your feet, Shadow follows you not far behind. The thought of how fitting her name is crosses your mind momentarily. As you practically run to the hall, you hear Diegos grunts of pain and laboured breaths.

“D! D? Are you okay!?”, your eyes scan over his body until you meet his brown ones fully. From what you can see from his body language and face alone, he’s been hit on his left side and most likely several times in the face. You go to touch his (well what you think is) not beaten side to help guide him to the couch but he flinches before you can reach.

“I’ll admit now that I did something stupid... I’m worse than I look.” His words do nothing to relax you but you put on a brave face and help him to the couch. “I’m sorry I’m later than usual. Had a run in with the Five-O that almost went sideways” your head whips up at his words, a response of your own on your tongue before he repeats the “almost” with extra emphasis.

You begin to strip him of the knives, harness and all, before slowly removing his clothes. He hisses and grunts at your ministrations but does not protest. “I hate it when you come back like this, I try to hide it but it really gets to me” you quietly admit, eyes focusing on the blood and open wound on his left side. You begin to prep your the equipment and resources for cleaning his wound before stitching. A gloved hand lands on your arm stopping you midway, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you when I come back all black and blue.” A sombre mood has settled over the two of you. His hand rests on your arm as you clean the gash.

“I understand why you do what you do and I respect it,” you pause once again to compose yourself, “It’s just at the same time....I’m selfish and want you to myself were you’re safe and I don’t have to worry about your body being found and plastered all over the news”, tears have started to build up in your eyes. The thought of Diego dying is almost too much for you to take. A sob leaves your throat which you’re too slow to cover up.

“Heyy, don’t think that. That won’t happen”, his eyes soften and voice falls to a whisper to try and soothe you. You’re crying now, gauze and antiseptic wipes long forgotten on the table. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?” He’s hugging you now, as best as he can given the pain he’s still in and the blood all over him. 

After calming down, you pull apart to look him in his eyes, “Is there any chance you can take the week off? You really need some time for rest and recovery.” In holding your gaze, he can see that it’s you that really needs it. Your tired eyes are more noticeable under the light, you have much darker circles than at the beginning of the week. Between working long shifts at the hospital to staying up late for Diego, you’ve really not had enough time to rest. Not just for his wounds and bruises, Diego agrees that a week or more would do you some good.

“Is that Doctors orders?”, his attempt to make you smile is a success though it does not reach your eyes like normal.

“Yes it is, I’ll even prescribe you some medication to help you properly rest and recover” though your words come out serious, the suggestive look on your face tells Diego he’ll most likely enjoy the medication you have in store for him.


End file.
